


The Day the Earth Stopped Spinning

by Phictionmaker7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Heart, Character Death, Crying, Gay Bashing, I want you to cry, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Memories, Sad Ending, are you crying yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phictionmaker7/pseuds/Phictionmaker7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius remembers the day his world came crashing down. He can remember every part, every world, every feeling, every scream, every drop of blood. Scorpius remembered every last detail. He just wished that he didn't. Scorpius will always remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Earth Stopped Spinning

Scorpius remembers the day his world came crashing down. He can remember every part, every world, every feeling, every scream, every drop of blood.

You want to know the worse part? It all started on a bright, seemingly perfect sunny day.

***

There was not a cloud in the sky. Scorpius could see clearly for miles. There was a pleasant breeze rolling through the wind; the sound of birds chirping happily in the distance on the Hogwarts grounds. He could practically taste the wonderful scent coming from the Hogwarts kitchen from here. The lovely desserts smelled godly.

The best part of all? His best friend in the entire world was holding his hand. And oh gods the feeling that it gave him should've been illegal. Today was the day-no matter what- he would tell him. Scorpius would tell the doof, also known as Albus Potter, that he loved him. And thanks to a not so secret hint from Al's cousin, Rose, he would say the same. Then they would kiss and run off into the sunset.

Stop laughing.

But really they would kiss and Albus would demand an insane amount of food to fuel his, "growing body," because he, "needs," his food or else he'll, "die in three seconds" and Scorpius doesn't want that.

He really doesn't want that.

And so he told him. And he got the expected reaction out of Albus. And they really did kiss and Albus really did demand food and Scorpius, of course, laughed at him. It was the most perfect day. But the night-oh gods the night is what broke him.

***

He can remember it so clearly the blood, his screams, the laughter, his tears. It's ironic that the worse and best day of his life fell onto the same date.

Isn't it fantastic?

***

The night seemed even more lovely than the day. Before it seemed as if the whole world was still waiting for them to rejoin it. There was a cool night breeze, it was actually a bit chill to be honest. The Whomping Willow's branches swayed as the air danced. An owl hooted off in the distance. Against the midnight, starry sky Scorpius could make out every single detail on that perfect face. Every eyelash. Every dimple.

Everything.

He remembered Albus trying to cover up his shivering in the cool night air. His light green jumper had ridden up slightly. Scorpius couldn't stop staring. He had actually done it. He had gotten the big oaf to admit it. He'd have to thank Rose before the night was over... He pulled of his jacket and forced Albus to put it on. He ignored him saying that he's "not a bloody girl and can bloody take care of myself," though he losing a battle with trying to keep a straight face. Alas, his smile could not be hidden, and the lovely night only accented his beauty, putting a glow around him. His pale skin, even more milky silver in the night. A single leaf blew around in the chilled wind and grazed Albus's face. He was a work of pure perfection with his silky, silver scarf wrapped tight around him and his mismatched gloves raising a smile out of Scorpius.

Scorpius suggested that they sneak off to Hogsmeade for a quick drink and chat with the barista. Albus hesitated he wasn't sure. Scorpius should have let it go, but he planned a surprise gift and really wanted Albus to see it.

He should have let it go.

In the end Albus caved. God Scorpius wished that he didn't.

As Scorpius thought of nothing else but how lucky and happy he was and, of course, the surprise gift for Albus When the two finally reached The Three Broomsticks and Scorpius ordered two butterbeers for them and a small platter of cookies because Albus liked to dip them in his drink for some reason. Scorpius thought it tasted like shit. Albus insisted it was "the snack of the gods!"

***

He remembered it all so clearly. The two of them started talking making broken promises. Whispering sweet nothings. Holding hands across the table. He remembered Albus saying that he had to pee and Scorpius' laugh rang throughout the small shop.

He wished it would have lasted forever.

***

Scorpius remembered he told Albus that he wanted to see the stars and that when he finished peeing they could head up back to the castle where Scorpius would give Albus a promise ring. And they'd finally have peace.

He remembered stepping outside. And walking a ways away down the dimly lit road. He remembered passing an eerie looking alley just his quick glance at it made him shiver. It filled his lungs with cold, dry air. He walked past it quickly gazing up at the sky. After minutes of looking at the sky he wondered what was taking Albus so long, he was normally quite speedy in the bathroom.

He heard a clang and a footstep. Scorpius turned around, thinking it to be his clumsy boyfriend trying to sneak up on him.

It wasn't.

He heard the sounds of a struggle a muffled scream. He hadn't a clue what was going on. Scorpius started to run again. He past the alley and-he stopped. He took a few tentative steps back to the gloomy alleyway. What he saw took his breath away.

It was Albus.

Beautiful and bloody and gagged. Behind his bound body laid a open can of spray on paint. The muggle kind. There behind, in the paint, were the words:

FAGS DESERVE TO DIE!

Scorpius couldn't breathe. The blood on Albus knocked the wind out of him. His throat was slit. It seemed too cruel that he was hurt on such a beautiful, peaceful night. Scorpius made to move him up, to help him. But with a jolt he realized the worst thing of all that night.

Albus wasn't moving. And he wasn't breathing either. Scorpius knew it. He knew it in his gut.

Albus was dead.

Murdered.

He remembered calling-screeching really- for the barista. She came out, along with half the other shop owners and started to cry when she saw Albus.

He remembered talking with the Headmaster, giving every single detail he could about that night. He described everything in shocking detail. The Headmaster was impressed that he didn't leave a single thing out. How could he? It was the best day of his life that turned into his worst nightmare.

***

Scorpius remembered every last detail.

He just wished that he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!
> 
> Up next will be a JamesxLily ficlet that's been stuck in my head for about a month. I think you guys will like that. :)  
> Please feel Scorpius' pain and love everyone in your life. 
> 
> Thankee


End file.
